Hope On The Rocks
Hope On The Rocks is a story by Kaffe4200 with original characters. Plot A band of survivors are forced to escape to a bar as the zombie apocalypse breaks out. Each issue will be seen from a character's point of view. Timeline Begins in 2011. Locations Waynesburg is a town located in Pennsylvania. Issues Arc 1 *101; Pilot - Release Date: December 6th (2012) *102; Stalker - Release Date: December 7th (2012) *103; Through Heaven and Hell - Release Date: December 15th (2012) *104; Scavenger Hunt - Release Date: Janurary 5th (2013) *105; Crush - Release Date: Janurary 6th (2013) *106; For the Best - Release Date: Janurary 7th (2013) *107; Fallen Angels - Release Date: Janurary 8th (2013) *108; Hope on The Rocks - Release Date: Janurary 11th (2013) Arc 2 *201; Make That Four - Release Date: January 12th (2013) *202; Follow The Leader - Release Date: January 12th (2013) *203; Hospes - Release Date: January 13th (2013) *204; Rogersville, Pennsylvania - Release Date: January 14th (2013) *205; A New Agenda - Release Date: January 15th (2013) *206; Nautilus - Release Date: January 20th (2013) *207; Homecoming - Release Date: January 27th (2013) *208; Now We Wait - Release Date: January 27th (2013) *209; Amo - Release Date: January 27th (2013) *210; Fifteen Dollars - Release Date: January 28th (2013) *211; Catch-22 - Release Date: January 29th (2013) *212; Beautiful - Release Date: January 31th (2013) Arc 3 *301; Peter's Journey - Release Date: February 2nd (2013) *302; We Might - Release Date: February 4th (2013) *303; Pull the Chain - Release Date: February 8th (2013) *304; Let It Be - Release Date: February 9th (2013) *305; Gone - Release Date: February 13th (2013) *306; Sacrifice - Release Date: February 23rd (2013) *307; Half the Truth - Release Date: February 24th (2013) *308; The Tale of Kerri Mavis - Release Date: February 24th (2013) *309; Dot Dot Dot - Release Date: March 2nd (2013) *310; Palm - Release Date: March 3rd (2013) *311; Not Like Africa - Release Date: March 9th (2013) *312; Them Dog Cages - Release Date: March 9th (2013) *313; Terazosin - Release Date: March 10th (2013) *314; Harlotry - Release Date: March 10th (2013) *315; Another World - Release Date: March 18th (2013) *316; Prey - Release Date: March 18th (2013) *317; More to Come - Release Date: March 19th (2013) *318; No White Light - Release Date: March 19th (2013) Arc 4 *401; Recap - Release Date: March 21th (2013) *402; Whatever Happened, Happened - Release Date: March 21th (2013) *403; Fine - Release Date: March 23rd (2013) *404; Don't Let Me Fall - Release Date: March 23rd (2013) *405; Relictus - Release Date: March 24th (2013) *406; Nick Camper is Dead - Release Date: March 24th (2013) *407; Psalm 23 - Release Date: March 25th (2013) *408; Just Like That - Release Date: March 26th (2013) *409; Nine Lives - Release Date: March 27th (2013) *410; Elize - Release Date: March 27th (2013) Arc 5 *501; Junior, Part 1 - Release Date: April 3rd (2013) *502; Junior, Part 2 - Release Date: April 4th (2013) *503; Revenge - Release Date: April 5th (2013) *504; Branded - Release Date: April 5th (2013) *505; Every Man For Himself - Release Date: April 6th (2013) *506; M16 - Release Date: April 6th (2013) *507; One Man's Past - Release Date: April 12th (2013) *508; Kevin Gardner - Release Date: April 14th (2013) *509; Nine People Present - Release Date: April 22nd (2013) *510; Fired - Release Date: April 23rd (2013) *511; Father Like Son - Release Date: April 27th (2013) *512; Who I Am - Release Date: April 28th (2013) *513; Plenty of Fuel - Release Date: April 28th (2013) *514; Room 23 - Release Date: April 28th (2013) Arc 6 *601; Cheating is a Sin - Release Date: May 2nd (2013) *602; And Counting - Release Date: May 2nd (2013) *603; Trapped - Release Date: May 3rd (2013) *604; Free - Release Date: May 4th (2013) *605; The Right Thing - Release Date: May 4th (2013) *606; Forever - Release Date: May 5th (2013) *607; Nothing Left to Save - Release Date: May 6th (2013) *608; Escapees - Release Date: May 9th (2013) *609; For Old Friendship - Release Date: May 9th (2013) *610; With Love From Miles - Release Date: May 11th (2013) *611; Ready Aim Fire - Release Date: May 11th (2013) *612; Clancey's Tavern - Release Date: May 12th (2013) *613; Belongs to Bobby Lunar - Release Date: May 14th (2013) *614; Back Then - Release Date: May 14th (2013) *615; Fence - Release Date: May 15th (2013) *616; The Fall of Rogersville - Release Date: May 15th (2013) Arc 7 *701; Three Months Ago - Release Date: May 17th (2013) *702; Familiar Faces - Release Date: May 18th (2013) *703; Catching Up - Release Date: May 20th (2013) *704; Cut Off - Release Date: May 31st (2013) *705; His Fault - Release Date: June 1st (2013) *706; TBA - Release Date: TBA *707; TBA - Release Date: TBA *708; TBA - Release Date: TBA *709; TBA - Release Date: TBA *710; TBA - Release Date: TBA *711; TBA - Release Date: TBA *712; TBA - Release Date: TBA *713; TBA - Release Date: TBA *714; TBA - Release Date: TBA *715; TBA - Release Date: TBA *716; TBA - Release Date: TBA *717; TBA - Release Date: TBA *718; TBA - Release Date: TBA *719; TBA - Release Date: TBA *720; TBA - Release Date: TBA *721; TBA - Release Date: TBA *722; TBA - Release Date: TBA Mini stories Mini stories are short stories, focusing on a character from Hope On The Rocks. *How About The Bar? - Release Date: February 20th (2013) *Trucks and Trailers - Release Date: TBA Characters See Hope On The Rocks:Characters. See also Hope On The Rocks/Character Appearances Navigation '' Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Stories Category:Kaffe4200 Stories